Caught by the Desire
by Princessfic
Summary: Ella es la mejor exterminadora de demonios en el mundo, pero, no encuentra sentido a su vida. Es entonces que se vuelve maestra de jóvenes exterminadores que necesitan de su enseñanza, cuando un problema llega a su vida. Uno de sus alumnos sabe un secreto suyo, y no le queda más que volverse la "sierva" de este... ¿Podrá librarse de él o caerá presa del amor? - BUSCO OC'S -


**Hey! Hola! Como están? Se ve que me gusta molestarlos un buen rato, y hoy día les traigo un fic un tanto diferente a todo lo normal que hago, en este caso se me ocurrió la brillante idea de hacer un fic sobre exterminadores. Que? La idea siempre me gusto – sonrisa – me pareció divertido que un grupo de personas tuviera la misión de cazar seres malvados que atormentan a la gente, y es por eso que esta idea esta siendo escrita… claro, que algunos detalles llegaron después…espero que les guste el tema, y obviamente necesitare 11 OC'S, si alguien quiere participar, no dude en intentarlo. El otro tema del que quería hablar era del fic "Prisioner of Love", ya tengo a las tres cazadoras, por tanto esos puestos ya están cerrados, solo me quedan los lobos, de donde he seleccionado solamente una loba. Si alguien aún desea participar puede hacerlo en el puesto de loba, y espero los datos de los que faltan mandar. **

**Ahora les dejo las aclaraciones para este fic nuevo:**

-Los personajes de IE tendrán edades entre 18 y 19 años, que es lo debido con respecto a los exterminadores o ciudadanos de las distintas ciudades.

-Son trece reinos exactos, pero como un desapareció, quedaron doce, y en cada uno de estos se encuentra formado por distintas ciudades que alaban a su respectivo Dios.

-Los Dioses tienen nombres japoneses, ya que, este fic esta basado en aquel país. Cada uno se relaciona a un animal: Karasu (Cuervo), Aihiru (Cisne), Kira (Águila), Taka (Halcón), Ookami (Lobo), Kitsune (Zorro), Kuroi (Coyote), Kasai (Chacal), Kosen (Leopardo), Tsume (León), Mizu (Tigre), Aisu (Irbis) y Shizen (Jaguar).

-La vestimenta de los habitantes esta basada en la de nuestra época actual, por tanto suelen vestir como desean. Se podría decir que están en el siglo XXI. Mientras que los exterminadores usan cuero, vestimentas que están protegidas con una magia muy alta invocada de los mismo Dioses para su protección.

-Necesitare 11 OC'S, todos ellos exterminadores, perteneciente cada uno a un reino diferente. Seleccionare los OC'S que mejor encajen con cada reino, si se acabaran los cupos, pueden participar aún, claro en otro puesto, pero eso ya lo veremos después.

**Pues… esas fueron las aclaraciones, gracias a Chacalanime por prestarme a Meil para este fic, en verdad gracias porque el pobre Meil sufrirá un poco en esta historia – sonrisa complice – solo un poco no soy tan mala con él. Y también gracias a Eva-chan (Misteryname) por prestarme a Izumi para este fic además de ayudarme con el titulo de la historia. Ahora pasemos a lo importante y es el fic, espero que les interese y les llame la atención:**

_Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, sino a Level-5._

* * *

**PRÓLOGO**

Las frías calles estaban solitarias a esas altas horas de la noche, sucumbiendo la ciudad a un silencio sepulcral que no terminaría hasta la salida del sol. La luz de la luna llena iluminaba la oscuridad, siendo ayudada por los faroles y las pocas luces de las casas en donde sus dueños seguían estando despiertos. Afuera en las calles, los pocos ciudadanos despiertos eran los perros callejeros que peleaban entre ellos por la época de apareamiento, debatiéndose por la única hembra que esperaba a su compañero a un lado; extraño ver tantos, pero en aquella ciudad era característico el alto porcentaje de estos animales. Sus gruñidos indeseables perturbaban la tranquilidad, rompiendo ese cómodo silencio junto con los ruidos de los hombres en pésimo estado de ebriedad, que ahora, no estaban más que recostados contra las paredes o tirados en los suelos lloriqueando sus penurias. Un paisaje normal, tanto animales como humanos sucumbían siempre a sus instintos más bajos, dados como la lujuria o la desesperación, en la cual los hombres solían ahogarse en el alcohol tratando supuestamente de olvidar. ¿Tan bajos eran sus fuerzas de voluntad que se sometían a la adicción? Al parecer los humanos nunca fueron los mejores en resistencia, ni siquiera bajo el cuidado de sus propios Dioses. Unos pasos resonaron llamando la atención de los perros que detuvieron su batalla por ver al dueño de ese nuevo ruido, la hembra alzo le cabeza y fijo su vista en la sombra que se acercaba lentamente. La curiosidad atrapo también a los hombres, quienes aún en su somnolencia observaron como esa sombra se acercaba más hasta quedar cerca a ellos. La suave luz de los faroles ilumino aquella figura, dándole forma y mostrando, que el nuevo visitante era un hombre, específicamente un joven que aún no llegaba ni a la veintena. Alto, con un porte de guerrero caminaba seguro, sin miedo o temor, solo con arrogancia. Moreno, con sus cabellos lacios largos atados con una cinta de cuero ensombrecía su rostro, resaltando debido a su pálida piel que se veía perfectamente cuidada. Su rostro era en pocas palabras, hermoso de un modo extraño. Sus facciones estaban cinceladas duramente, con unos pómulos marcados y una nariz ligeramente torcida, por culpa de una fractura de tabique; acompañado de unos labios rojos que estaban fruncidos en una mueca de rabia. Portador de unos ojos negros como la noche sin estrellas, oscuros y brillantes que indicaban lo peligroso que era este hombre, sin contar que todavía era demasiado joven. Vestido de pies a cabeza de cuero, cargaba en su espalda la funda de una enorme espada, de la cual solo se distinguía el mango color oro. Al verlo la primera palabra que se le vendría a la mente a toda persona seria "asesino", usada correctamente para definirlo debido a que lo era. Una persona inteligente se alejaría protegiendo su vida, mientras que los idiotas arrogantes que se hacían llamar "valientes" intentarían meterse en algún problema con este joven; intentando demostrar que eran mucho más fuertes que él o más peligrosos, cosa que seria estúpida. Al final lo único que conseguirían seria salir con un hueso roto o perdiendo un miembro de su cuerpo, y si la suerte no estaba de su lado con el humor de este sujeto, terminarían bajo tierra. Aquel moreno siguió caminando, transmitiendo ese estilo de motero que tenía, aunque existía un único detalle que desencajaba con su letal aspecto. ¿Cuál era este detalle que hacia ver a este hombre diferente? Extraño para los espectadores, incluso para el mismo joven, era el bulto que llevaba entre sus brazos, debido principalmente, a que este estaba forrado en una manta de color rosa con pequeños puntos de color blanco. El ojinegro lo llevaba con cuidado, siendo tan precavido hasta el grado de observarlo cada dos segundos por temor a dañarlo, patético para cualquiera que lo viera, diría que ese hombre no parecía lo que era. Los borrachos soltaron carcajadas al verlo con el paquete, tras lo cual, el moreno al oírlas simplemente volteo en su dirección, y les lanzo una mirada con sus orbes oscuros, fría y dura, jurando una paliza segura si continuaban burlándose de él. Inmediatamente las risas murieron, dando paso a gemidos de terror, entre pésimos intentos por levantarse y caídas con fuertes golpes, los hombres en estado de ebriedad huyeron como pudieron dejando solo al joven junto a los perros. Cobardes, pensaría quien los viera. Un suspiro salió de los labios rojos. En realidad estaba demasiado cansado como para pelear, así que prefirió lanzarles una mirada de advertencia y en caso de no haber sido escuchado, sucumbiría a los golpes; pero esto al final no fue necesario debido a la cobardía o en todo caso, la inteligencia de esos borrachos. Decidiendo mejor continuar siguió su camino en silencio, mientras que los perros al verlo marchar tan solo gruñeron levemente para después regresar a lo suyo. No era el mejor momento para estar enojado, él lo sabía. Sin embargo su furia estaba todavía en su interior, reclamando la bajeza cometida hace tres días en ese lugar actualmente destruido. ¿Cómo eran posibles tales acciones por parte de sus compañeros? ¿Dónde quedo la dignidad? ¿Qué fue de la honra? Preguntas hechas en su mente, echando más fuego a la hoguera. Esta no había sido su misión, ¡Ni siquiera debió llegar a ocurrir esta desgracia! Se suponía que debían de eliminar de forma rápida a los hechiceros, y ni siquiera cumplieron tal acuerdo. Habían asesinado lentamente, sometiendo a torturas crueles, llegando al grado de hacer gritar a los prisioneros y llorar a las mujeres que solo suplicaban la muerte. El producto de esta locura fue la destrucción de un pueblo. Una ciudad. Un reino. Una casta. Y la culpa se alojaba en su interior. Aquella ruin traidora existente en los corazones de los seres humanos como un tormento, le carcomía diciéndole lo cobarde que fue al no tener el valor de ponerse en contra de los suyos, al no pronunciar un: _"No lo hare porque esto es una guerra creada por ustedes, y yo no los destruiré inocentes"_. Tal vez si las hubiera dicho, ahora ese pueblo aún estaría en pie, salvo que nunca las dijo. Ese pueblo era pasado, estaba destruido y no existían supervivientes, ni siquiera la piedad existió para los niños inocentes de mal. Los críos pagaron con dolor, lágrimas de sangre corrieron por sus mejillas moreteadas por los dolorosos golpes, mientras el pánico les inundaba al ver perecer a sus progenitores en manos de hombres viles y sin sentimiento alguno. La pena fue ahora el gobernante de su alma. Se odiaba por haber sido un débil, por no ser lo suficientemente fuerte para proteger lo puro… por no tener esa maldita valentía de la cual siempre se había jactado de poseer. ¿Quién era en verdad? ¿Un patético títere o un hombre? Seria mejor no responder por el momento. Un suave ruido le saco de sus pensamientos, casi un susurro inaudible era más bien un sollozo. Los ojos marrones se abrieron sorprendidos antes de que lentamente notara de donde provenía ese sonidito. Cuando se dio cuenta que venia del bulto, separo con delicadeza la cobija mostrando un poco el contenido de esta. Una pequeña manita surgió, extendiéndose e intentando llegar hasta él y obteniendo como premio la captura de uno de los dedos del joven. Él intento apartarse, pero la pequeña mano se cerró firmemente, no con fuerza sino con la intención de permanecer de esta forma. Rindiéndose no le quedo alternativa más que aceptar el leve apretón, y con un suspiro observo como un rostro se asomaba curioso por la manta. Lo dejo sin aliento nuevamente, impresionaba como este ser podía ser tan hermoso como peligroso al mismo tiempo. ¿Quién dijo que lo lindo y tierno no poseía una cara oculta? Pues quien lo dijo fue un imbécil, ya que al parecer no pensó que el peligro venia hasta en los paquetes más pequeños. Y lo que él llevaba entre brazos era la prueba de esa teoría, o mejor dicho "Ella". Era una niña, de al menos unos nueve meses de nacida o eso era lo que le calculaba el joven. Tenía el cabello color negro, algo corto y desordenado, con ondas que le hacían ver tierna a la vista de todos. Portadora de unos grandes y preciosos ojos de color plata que brillaban opacando las pocas luces existentes, incluso a la misma luna. Su piel era de un tono níveo, tan claro que llegaba a parecer porcelana fácil de romper. Sin duda, esta pequeña era preciosa, con su rostro parecido a un pequeño angelito incapaz de cometer daño alguno, en especial con aquel rubor que las mejillas poseían. Pero, a pesar de ser tan pequeña y delicada, esta niña era un peligro para el que osara intentar dañarla, y él estaba casi seguro que un día ella sería una asesina de temer. La pequeña le miro con esa curiosidad que en muchas ocasiones le hacia dudar que fuera un bebé, porque debía admitir que esos orbes color plata encontraba una inteligencia que no comprendía. ¿Era por su linaje? ¿Por lo que en verdad era? Él sabía muy bien quien era esta mocosa, conocía a sus padres – no íntimamente, pero si los había conocido de perfil antes que los mataran – y sabía que ella era una de esos "monstruos" asesinos que deberían de estar extintos. Entonces… ¿por qué la salvo? Era un monstruo, un ser maldito que en su adultez solo se dedicaba a matar gente para su supervivencia, era por eso que los habían enviado a exterminar a ese pueblo. La misma pregunta hizo eco en su mente, ¿Por qué la salvo? La respuesta vino cuando la morena soltó una risilla musical, tan dulce que lo descoloco de todo. Su pequeña manita se aferraba con tanta insistencia al dedo de él que lo derritió, haciéndole recordar porque la rescato de las garras de la muerte. Fue porque no podía matar a un ser tan inocente, no la pudo matar porque su luz le ilumino enviándolo al remordimiento. Esta niña estaba huérfana por culpa de sus compañeros, aquellos que asesinaron de forma cruel a sus padres, quienes solo cometieron el error de ser lo que eran. ¿Cómo matarla cuando ella estaba sola en el mundo por la cobardía de él quien no pudo hacer frente a los demás? La compasión era un sentimiento muy fuerte, y en su caso, uno de los más puros que aún le quedaban. Al escucharla hacer otro sonidito sonrió con ternura, delicadamente quito su dedo de la pequeña mano, provocando que la niñita le mirara sin entender. Por inercia propia empezó a tararear una nana, una de los tantos que su madre le canto en su infancia, teniendo como resultado la sonrisa de esa pequeñita. Su corazón se hincho de felicidad, haciéndolo sonreír como un idiota. Parecía un padre viendo a su niño hacer su primera sonrisa, su primer llanto y… ¿Había dicho padre? ¡Oh no! Él no seria el padre de esta mocosa, eso si que no. Lo que haría ahora seria llevarla a su casa para que pasara la noche ahí, luego se iría directo a un orfanato. Era lo correcto, ahí estaría sana y salva además recibiría las atenciones que el no podía darle, después de todo su trabajo no se lo permitiría. Era pésimo tener una familia cuando uno era un exterminador de demonios, un encargado de velar por la seguridad de los demás humanos y ganándose el pan de cada día matando. ¿Cómo cuidarla si tenía que irse cada semana a una misión diferente recorriendo los diferentes reinos existentes? No, no podía quedarse con la niña, pero, sabía que un día ella estaría a su lado. Debía de estarlo, solo que aún no. Delicadamente descubrió más la manta hasta que expuso la pierna izquierda de la infante, quien al sentir la fría brisa en su piel expuesta tembló. El joven no le tomo tanta importancia a su reacción debido a que estaba concentrado viendo la pierna de la niña, más bien, el muslo debido a lo que portaba en el. Si, porque lo que ella tenía en el, era una marca de nacimiento que la condenaba como la hacia merecedora de alabanzas. Un escorpión. En tinta negra estaba dibujado ese animal marcándola como una exterminadora, una de los asesinos de sus propios padres. Una mujer que un día sería la encargada de librar al mundo de los malvados demonios, quienes solo habitaban la tierra con el fin de provocar caos. Era por eso que los Dioses se apiadaron de sus hijos mortales y les brindaron la fuerza a ciertos jóvenes para ser capaces de destruir a esos seres. Él era uno de ellos. Sus compañeros eran exterminadores. Y esta pequeña también lo era. Observo el cuello de la pequeña notando como esta llevaba en el un collar, y de este pendía un dije de un ángel de plata con incrustaciones de diamante. El único recuerdo que la ataba a su pueblo perdido al igual que a su familia extinta. Dudo en dejarla portarlo aún, sería mejor si la morena no tuviera nada de su pasado, pero cuando se lo pensó mejor llego a la conclusión que esto no le dañaría. Era solo un collar ¿No? Podría decirle que su madre se lo obsequio antes de morir. Seria lo más indicado para ella. La niña soltó un bostezo, y pronto sus ojitos se cerraron por el agotamiento haciéndolo negar con la cabeza. La cubrió completamente, procurando que no pasara frío en esta noche tan helada, y decidió que seria mejor continuar hasta llegar a su hogar. Sus pies reanudaron el camino, arrullando a la niña que llevaba entre sus brazos e iniciando un destino que estaba escrito desde aquella noche. ¿Él habría hecho lo correcto? ¿Estaría bien dejar viva a esta pequeña que llevaba por sus venas la sangre de unos monstruos? No sabía las respuestas a esas preguntas, lo que si conocía era que esta niña sería un día una leyenda… o eso era lo que él esperaba.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000

**Dieciocho años después…**

"_Trece, el número al que se le considera de la mala suerte, el traedor de las desgracias y penurias, al que siempre juzgamos como el número de la perdición. Número que en este caso, significa la vida, el que dio origen a todo lo que conocemos en el mundo. Porque son trece los continentes. Trece los reinos. Trece los reyes. Trece los Dioses. Trece los animales venerados. Al menos así era el planeta, hasta que la desunión surgió provocando la extinción de un reino, y a la vez trayendo la discordia entre los hermanos. Como un simple juego donde los niños se están divirtiendo, y por un malentendido un conflicto da inicio, provocando la rabia entre ellos. ¿Qué hacen los padres? Se ponen de lado de sus niños respectivamente, culpando a los otros de los errores y diciendo que sus pequeños son inocentes, además de enfrentarse entre ellos mismos por sacar cara por los retoños. Fue así como los propios Dioses hermanos se separaron trayendo el odio a su relación de hermandad, y como resultado el inicio de sus problemas. Pero como toda historia primero hay que contar el principio, por eso regresemos al pasado…_

_En la noche más oscura de los tiempos, el universo estaba sumergido en un enorme caos, un desorden que parecía imposible de corregir. Hasta que un día, en medio de todo ese desastre, surgió una luz. Un pequeño ser que alumbro a las sombras trayendo color a lo negro, iniciando la creación de la vida misma; de esta pequeña luz nacieron trece seres, o como muchos le llamaban trece divinidades que surgieron del mismo punto de inicio. Siete varones. Seis mujeres. Cada uno hermoso a su manera, iluminados con una inteligencia tan grande que jamás podría ser comparada con nada. Hermanos de nacimiento, miraron por primera vez el desorden existente a su alrededor, concordando al final que eso debía acabar. Los primeros en hacer algo fueron el séptimo hermano y la segunda hermana, quienes recibían el nombre de Kuroi y Kira respectivamente. Juntos danzaron sobre la nada, dando con cada paso el origen del cielo. La hermosa Aihiru, no contenta con el poco brillo de aquel firmamento decidió lanzar sus poderes y crear las hermosas estrellas que centellaban en la superficie acompañadas de la enorme bola de fuego a la que llamo sol. El siguiente fue Kosen, el fuerte, junto con Mizu, la pacifica; juntos separaron la tierra de los mares, y es así como el paisaje se armo. Los trece hermanos observaron su creación, llegando a la conclusión que faltaba más a su nuevo hogar, solo que no entendía que era. ¿Qué faltaba a tan brillante logro para hacerlo perfecto? La más joven, Shizen, quiso dar color a la tierra, y es así que con su delicado toque al suelo creo los arboles y las plantas embelleciendo la aridez. Luego vinieron los animales, los terrestres ideados por Ookami, el cazador, y los marinos por Tsume, el valiente. El firmamento fue tomado por los hijos de Taka "El curioso", las aves que nacieron por su fascinación por el cielo azul. Aisu, la tímida, viendo que faltaban más cosas a su creación divertida giro sobre el suelo terrestre antes de provocar que algunos ríos se congelaran creando la nieve para las montañas. Ahora el turno del travieso Kitsune, el joven al ver que todo estaba casi listo no entendía que faltaba hasta que se le ocurrió una idea. Había demasiada luz, demasiado resplandor y fue él quien creo la noche y la luna, quien reemplazaría al sol para su descanso durante el resto del día. Estaba listo, la creación se realizo, los once Dioses participes de todo estaban felices de su resultado, salvo dos. Karasu, el mayor, y Kasai, el listo, sentían que faltaba más para este lugar, había todo claro; sin embargo no era suficiente. ¿Qué era lo faltante? Había luz, oscuridad, vida, una confraternidad entre especies que ya formaban su cadena alimenticia, dividiéndose tanto en cazador como en presa, los animales eran listos pero no como ambos lo quisieran. Al pensar aquello, Kasai lo supo. Inteligencia. Los animales eran listos, sentían, existían, vivían y morían. No obstante carecían de algo que los Dioses si tenían. La razón. Ellos no razonaban como los trece hermanos, no hablaban como ellos, ni siquiera se veían como ellos. ¡Eso era! El joven se sentó en el suelo e ideo en su mente el ingenio para la formación de este nuevo ser que tendría semejanza a los Dioses, moldeando de barro igualo la belleza de él mismo, lastima que su creación no se movía ni hablaba, no hacia nada más que estar parado sin poder moverse. Enojado por no obtener resultado se alejo del lugar, abandonando a su invención a su suerte. El Dios no lo entendía, su creación debería de hablar y moverse, pero no lo hacia. ¿En que se equivoco? ¿Qué tenían sus hermanos y él que no tuviera su hijo de arcilla? La respuesta llego a él cuando vio pasar a un predador intentando cazar a su presa, quien solo huía despavorida intentando sobrevivir a su agresor. Su hijo no poseía algo que esos animales si tenían, y eso era la vida. Un alma. Al entender el error que cometió Kasai fue con su hermano Karasu contándole su idea de la creación de este nuevo ser, y le hablo especialmente del problema que poseía su hijo. El primero de los hermanos sintiendo interés por este nuevo ser ayudo a su familiar, brindando un alma al muñeco de barro, acompañado de la sangre de Kasai. Y con estos dos nuevos ingredientes, el muñeco cobro vida. Ambos Dioses estallaron el alegría debido a que el nuevo ser se movía, les hablaba e incluso ahora sentía como ellos. ¡Lo habían hecho! ¡Crearon un ser como ellos! Lo llamaron hombre, la nueva especie que gobernaría el mundo bajo el mando de ellos. Llevaron a este humano ante sus otros hermanos quienes quedaron fascinados con este nuevo invento, hasta que las hermanas se quejaron que el "hombre" se parecía demasiado a los varones, por tanto exigieron que se creara una compañera femenina. Es así como Kasai y Karasu crearon a la mujer, hermana y amante del hombre. La pareja que poblaría la tierra, dando como producto a los demás humanos, los que adorarían a sus trece Dioses creadores del mundo. _

_Siglo tras siglo paso, milenio tras milenio, en cada pasar del tiempo los humanos fueron los siervos de sus Dioses, admirándolos y rindiéndoles el culto que merecían. Separados en trece tierras, trece reinos que adoraba a un Dios cada uno. Vivían en comunión. Una paz tan grande que sorprendería a muchos de los presentes, siendo dirigidos por un rey. El mundo era lo mejor, lo perfecto… hasta que "ellos" surgieron. A los que el mundo temería por su alto grado de maldad y destrucción, lo traedores de desgracias. Y la culpa la tenían Kuroi y Kistune. Ambos Dioses estaban enojados, nadie sabía la razón exacta pero aquel problema trajo como consecuencia la creación de los demonios. Esos seres malignos que se dedicaban a la destrucción de los humanos, aterrándolos y humillándolos, volviéndose la maldad gobernante del mundo que una vez fue pacifico. Los humanos suplicaban a sus "creadores" que les ayudaran contra esta catástrofe, y él que se apiado fue Karasu. El primer hermano brindo la ayuda que tanto se pedía, mandando la salvación a través de los mismos humanos. Fue así como nacieron los exterminadores, los reconocidos cazadores de demonios que llevaban el escorpión como símbolo de "asesinos". Dotados con habilidades inigualables y bendecidos con armas forjadas por los mismos Dioses, eran los encargados de librar el mundo de las amenazas que representaban los demonios. Batalla tras batalla, los hijos de la oscuridad entendieron que estos humanos se habían vuelto tan poderosos que era imposible derrotarlos, así que no tuvieron opción más que habitar los bosques, ríos, montañas o lugares apartados en donde les fuera imposible a los "exterminadores" encontrarlos…_

_Pero… ¿Por qué se extinguió un reino? ¿Qué fue lo que provoco tal desgracia? Fue el sentimiento que destruye a todo ser humano, el provocador de la discordia. La envidia. Si, ese fue el sentimiento que provoco la destrucción, y ocurrió por culpa del reino de los leopardos, los que se asociaban a Kozen. No estaban felices con la popularidad del reino de los cuervos, a los que llamaban los curanderos o sanadores, debido a sus altos dotes de sanación. Y fue esa la razón por la cual idearon un plan en donde una joven sanadora bendecida bajo la castidad en nombre de su señor Karasu, fue engatusada por un leopardo y al final, conquistada entregándose a él en cuerpo y alma, otorgándole la pureza que no era para nadie salvo para su señor. La pobre mujer pidió a su amado que pronto se celebraran las bodas, pero este se burlo de ella contándole que estaba casado y comprometido, así que la sanadora ahora había quedado deshonrada. Con un corazón roto en pedazos lloro, dejo que las lágrimas se derramaran por sus mejillas, y fue entre sollozos al templo del Dios creador. Arrodillándose en las lozas lloro a su señor y suplico que por favor aquel mentiroso que oso engañarla de la peor manera pagara caro su acción. Claramente, cuando el Dios supo de tremendo crimen ordeno a sus hermanos que aquel farsante fuera castigado, mas, los demás Dioses se hicieron de oídos sordos, salvo Kasai, Kitsune y Aihiru, quienes estuvieron siempre de su lado, en especial cuando la ira del hermano mayor estallo destruyendo el reino en los cielos en el cual habitaban. Enojados los diez Dioses encarcelaron al hermano mayor, a pesar de las negativas de Kasai, Kitsune y Aihiru; Karasu fue dormido. Aprovechando la desaparición del Dios de los cuervos, los diez hermanos maldijeron al pueblo, condenándolo a convertirse en cada luna nueva en enormes bestias aladas de plumaje como la noche. El descontrol empezó, los cuervos demonios no sabían controlar sus instintos, por tanto cometieron terribles asesinatos, y finalmente no les quedo de otra más que huir al destierro. Ocultos entre las sombras, llorando sus penurias, los grandes sanadores ahora tenían que permanecer lejos, sin oportunidad de ver a sus hermanos, mientras que su Dios continuaba dormido sin saber de tan cruel destino._

_Los otros reinos continuaron sus vidas propias, gozosos de ser cuidados por sus Dioses, mientras que el primer reino, el que inicio todo… estaba sumido en la oscuridad y siendo perseguidos por los asesinos… y cuando fueran extintos las desgracias vendrían al mundo"_

La luz del sol ilumino las tierras pertenecientes a la región del Norte, exactamente en el reino de los lobos, en donde por ahora la estación primaveral le sonreía con aquel intenso sol y las bellas flores que iniciaban su nacimiento. Aquella ciudad recibía el nombre de Wolfvillage, una de las tantas localidades que pertenecían al reino que veneraba al Dios Ookami. Los enormes rascacielos cubrían la ciudad, acompañada de las hermosas casas pequeñas que estaban a su alrededor acompasada del bullicio de los habitantes. Pero más alejado de aquel lugar, cerca del enorme bosque habitado por los sagrados lobos se hallaba un pequeño edificio; una especie de casa de paredes celestes como el cielo, acomodada con un pequeño invernadero en la parte trasera. Habitado por los niños huérfanos, el orfanato "Faith", era uno de los pocos en donde los pequeños sin hogar tenían la oportunidad de iniciar una nueva vida. Como la joven que justamente ahora estaba apoyada contra una de las paredes, escuchando las palabras del que en estos momentos narraba la historia que ella se sabia de memoria. Orgullosa y sarcástica, dos palabras que la describían a la perfección. A sus diecinueve años Hikari era una joven demasiado inteligente para el gusto de cualquiera, y una de las mejores exterminadoras de los últimos tiempos. Era una hermosa jovenzuela, poseedora de un rostro angelical que hacia suspirar a los que tenían el privilegio de verla; detallado y bien esculpido como si los Dioses se hubieran tardado días en hacerlo; facciones finas y delicadas, acompañadas de una nariz pequeña y algo respingada que la hacia ver tierna a la vista de todos. Sus labios rojizos eran delicados, carnosos y apetecibles a la vista de cuanto hombre posara sus ojos sobre ellos… ¡Cuantos no perdieron la cabeza por solo dar un simple roce! Incluso temían romperla debido a su piel nívea que parecía demasiado frágil, y con solo una brisa podría ser rota como una muñeca de porcelana, pero esta blancura hacia un juego perfecto con su pelo. Largos y hermosos cabellos que caían delicadamente sobre sus hombros hasta su espalda, finalizando en su cintura eran de un color negro, parecido a las alas de un cuervo. Siendo bastante distintivo por las mechas color rosas que embellecían más esa cabellera, además que le brindaba un estilo de "chica rebelde", complementado con un flequillo a un lado de su fino rostro. Sin embargo, lo que en verdad llamaba la atención eran los preciosos ojos que ella poseía, grandes y brillantes, de un extraño color plata que resplandecían al solo mirarlos, tenían un brillo de orgullo y frialdad, enojo muy en el fondo que marcaba su molestia con la gente. Parecía un ángel caído de los cielos, perdido entre los desconsiderados humanos que no sabían apreciar lo que tenían.

Con esa belleza de princesa, solía traer la atención de los ciudadanos quienes murmuraban que tal vez ella era la prometida del heredero al trono, o tal vez una de las mujeres de algún rey de los otros reinos. Hasta que se daban cuenta de quien se trataba en verdad, era en ese instante en el cual se tragaban sus palabras antes de alejarse con temor y adoración. Porque entendían que ella no era otra, más que la reconocida "Chica de hielo" o "El ángel sangriento", la mejor exterminadora que asesinaba demonios sin misericordia, la que un día seria la nueva líder de los "asesinos". En diferentes reinos se oían rumores de esta jovenzuela, historias de cómo ella solo acababa con malignos, e incluso se comento la frialdad con la que realizaba su cometido. ¿Cómo no temerle? Todos los que escuchaban su nombre solían sentir escalofríos y ponerse a rezar por nunca toparse con ella, y es que Hikari se había hecho demasiado famosa, aunque nadie se esperaba que fuera tan bella. Sus conocidos decían que aún le faltaba mucho por recorrer, tenía una vida por delante aún por su juventud, no obstante, su excesiva madurez le estaba sepultando en la oscuridad que ella sola se creo. Porque un defecto que caracterizaba a Hikari, era su seriedad junto con la furia interna que aún no se extinguía a pesar del tiempo. Un día saldría demasiado dañada, pero eso a ella parecía impórtale en lo más mínimo, ya que estaba más concentrada en quien seria su siguiente presa.

-Y es así como los exterminadores continuaron la cacería – la grave voz masculina término de contar la leyenda. Podía denotarse la seriedad, combinada con diversión y ternura en un punto que hacia entender cada parte de la historia que era tan famosa en el mundo. Esa voz pertenecía a un hombre de al menos unos treinta y seis años, que ahora miraba divertido a los pequeños "espectadores" que interrumpían su historia.

-Luego persiguieron por siglos a los cuervos hasta que los exterminados… ¡Boom! ¡Los cazaron con grandeza! – dijo con emoción un pequeño niño que escuchaba la historia con verdadera alegría. Podía ser un niñato aún, sin embargo, entendía perfectamente que esta leyenda era algo verídico, nada era mentira. Todo esto sucedió, y los cuervos habían sido derrotaron hace más de una década atrás.

-Correcto Itsuki – felicito el hombre con una sonrisa pequeña. Alto, hermoso y peligroso, él era un hombre que en definitivo nunca permitiría que estos niños sufrieran algún daño, mucho menos cuando él estuviera cerca. Moreno, con el cabello corto y rebelde que le daba su propio estilo, las puntas yendo en diferentes direcciones. Sus hermosos ojos de un color negro brillante entonaban una oscuridad junto con un instinto de asesino que lo caracterizaba como exterminador. Y no cualquiera. Él era el líder de todos. Él único capaz de desintegrar aquella organización que buscaba el bien común de los humanos.

-¡Jo! Yo iba a decir eso – se quejo una niña pequeña que estaba al lado del jovencito, este en respuesta le saco la lengua y ella hizo un puchero –. ¡Eres malo Itsuki!

-Mira quien habla mala perdedora – se burlo el chico con sorna. El moreno soltó una carcajada mientras que Hikari negaba con la cabeza, cada vez que venía al orfanato siempre esos dos hacían un lío por lo mismo. No es que le cansara, todo lo contrario, a la ojiplata le encantaba escucharlos pelear debido a que era divertido, pero en estos momentos había cosas que hacer.

-¡Pero bueno! – la voz melodiosa de la joven sonó divertida. Sus pies caminaron en dirección a los niñatos, quienes solo le miraron con ojos brillantes, en cambio el moreno sonrió levemente sabiendo lo que haría –. Niños, creo que es hora que entren ya a la casa, es casi el almuerzo y Taisei estaba a punto de irse conmigo así que… la historia termina aquí – al escuchar los suspiros de desilusión la morena rio bajito – bueno, tal vez luego yo pueda continuar…

-¡Si! – el grito de ambos pequeños le hizo soltar una carcajada, en verdad era fácil convencer a Itsuki y a Chizuru.

Taisei sonrió divertido antes de dirigir una mirada de soslayo a la morena. En verdad el tiempo pasaba rápidamente, parecía como si ayer hubiera tenido a Hikari entre sus brazos cuando era una pequeña niña sin oportunidad de sobrevivir por si sola. Antes la joven Hikari había sido pequeña y tierna, ahora era alta, con una hermosa figura delgada, fina y esbelta dándole un aspecto de princesa que muchos juzgaban al verla, sin entender que ella podía partiles un hueso con un simple movimiento de su mano. Poseedora de unas curvas preciosas, que actualmente estaban ocultas por la sudadera blanca que llevaba debido principalmente a que la morena odiaba lucir demás su cuerpo. Sus vaqueros desteñidos mostraban sus caderas estrechas y las largas piernas esbeltas y perfectamente torneadas que la hacían muy deseable para todo hombre, incluso si él no la viera como una hija la consideraría como una candidata para esposa. Vale, solo había un mínimo detalle que hacia a Hikari imperfecta para ese puesto, y era su vena peligrosa. La ojiplata se había criado como guerrera, como una fiera que saldría a luz cuando fuera el momento para la batalla, era por eso que nadie se imaginaba a Hikari llevando un delantal y preparando la cena para su esposo. Ella no estaba hecha para el puesto, y tal vez nunca lo estaría. La morena estaba especializada en ser exterminadora, puesto que se gano con un esfuerzo grande junto a su dedicación extrema. Y era por eso que la había solicitado para este encargo que debía de ser llevado por una persona confiable. En cuanto los dos niños que solían escuchar sus historias cuando venia de visita a ese antiguo orfanato se fueron, la morena se volteo con una mirada fulminante que le dijo todo. Ella ya sabía lo que estaba a punto de pedir.

-No lo hare.

"Ya lo sabe" **pensó en un suspiro el moreno. Había esperado que no tuviera una visión de esto, pero al final se equivoco. Hikari siempre sabría todo por adelantado, y eso incluía la conversación que iban a tener. **

-Hikari, eres la indicada para el puesto, ya vez que con tu experien… – hubiera continuado de no ser porque la joven se le adelanto a sus propias palabras.

-¡Estas loco Taisei! ¡No seré la que entrene a esos mocosos! – exploto con rabia. Sus hermosos ojos color plata brillaban furibundo expresando la realidad, Hikari no aceptaría aquel pedido ni aunque fuera su único modo de sobrevivir. Claro, la joven no tenía la paciencia suficiente para esto, pero… ¡Ni que fuera el fin del mundo! Taisei le estaba pidiendo algo sencillo, fácil de hacer que no le tomaría mucho tiempo… salvo unos meses –. ¡Pídeselo a Takuya o Raito! ¡Ellos son capaces de hacer esto mejor que yo!

-Ellos están en misiones Kari, no me queda otra opción – dijo suspirando cansado. Si tuviera otra opción no le pediría esto, el problema era que no había otras opciones, además Hikari estaba bien entrenada, tenía una inteligencia que superaba a todos, y a eso le sumaba sus habilidades junto con sus dones, obtenía como resultado la maestra perfecta. Ese día vendrían los nuevos jóvenes que se entrenarían para volverse exterminadores, y con las excesivas misiones que tenían ya no habían candidatos para el puesto de "sensei". La única que quedaba disponible era Hikari, así que ella debía de ser la nueva profesora, si… aunque primero debía de convencerla. Por otro lado, estaba el problema de quienes serian los nuevos alumnos, entre ellos tres jóvenes de la realeza… y mencionarle eso a kari, seria como dictaminar que ella no realizara la tarea. Correcto, él era el líder, él que crio a Hikari desde los trece años, así que podía con esto. Ella podía ser una chica fría con los desconocidos, grosera, cortante y demás adjetivos negativos, pero, no era su culpa. La morena estaba enojada con la vida, furiosa por creer que no encajaba en ningún lado, debido a su "diferencia"; él había intentado convencerla de que ella misma se mentía, solo por ser diferente no la hacia un fenómeno o probable punto de burla. Ella no le escucho, prefería alejarse del mundo y ser solo Hikari, la mujer de hielo que mataba sin piedad. ¿Por qué lo hacia? ¿Es qué ella no deseaba una vida diferente? ¿No deseaba vivir de verdad?

-Hikari… – pronuncio

-Te dije que no lo hare – repitió ella. Llevo uno de sus rebeldes mechones de cabello atrás de su oreja dejando a la vista dos pendientes de diamante que estaban bien encajados a su piel. Los ojos de Taisei se agrandaron al verlos, ¿Cuándo diablos se hizo eso? ¡¿POR QUÉ DEMONIOS SE HABÍA PUESTO ESAS COSAS?!¡Eso solo lo usaban las jovencitas que no tenían respeto por si mismas! ¡¿Qué quería?! ¡¿Llamar la atención de un hombre?! ¡¿Imitar en rebeldía a Raito?! Ese mocoso era demasiado rebelde, gustándole ponerse zarcillos en su oreja izquierda o llevar tatuajes en su cuerpo, ¡¿No pudo salir más normalito?! ¡POR TODOS LOS DEMONIOS! ¡IBA A SER EL REY DE LAS ÁGUILAS! ¡¿Cuándo iba a madurar?! Takuya era más normal… hasta que hablaba y notabas su egocentrismo y alto grado de sarcasmo. ¡Infiernos! ¡Ese mocoso era el rey de los reyes! No entendía como sus padres le habían aguantado desde su infancia, sumado a que un día sería el rey de los Leopardos. Pobre de esos habitantes, seguro que perecerían con el pésimo cuidado que el moreno les daría. Y sabía que esos dos estúpidos príncipes fueron los que metieron esas ideas rebeldes en la cabecita de Hikari… eso le pasa por dejar a su hija con dos dementes pervertidos, la próxima vez consideraría meterla a un convento, claro que sabía que eso no serviría de nada. La morena tenía diecinueve años cumplidos hace un mes, volviéndola una mujercita capaz de decidir su vida… y esa incluía a esos desalmados. Volvió a mirar esos zarcillos y gruño. Luego hablarían seriamente de eso porque no dejaría que su niña se pusiera esas "cosas", pero ahora había otro tema en juego, y ese era el destino de los nuevos exterminadores.

-Déjate de niñerías, lo harás – ordeno con seriedad el moreno. Ella le miro con reto en los ojos a lo que el ojinegro apretó los dientes –. Soy tu líder, y no te estoy pidiendo nada, te estoy ordenando que lo hagas, y lo harás – los labios de ella se torcieron en una mueca, mientras que sus hermosos ojos de tono plata le miraron rabiosos, ansiosos por matarlo –. Así que más vale que se te bajen tus modales groseros y comprendas que soy tu autoridad, por tanto debes obedecerme.

Hikari cerró los ojos susurrando una maldición. Odiaba tener que obedecer órdenes, nunca lo había hecho y detestaba hacerlo, principalmente cuando esas órdenes la perjudicaban de algún modo como en este caso. ¿Por qué ella debía de hacerlo? ¡¿ES QUÉ EL MUNDO ESTABA EN SU CONTRA?! Ella no estaba hecha para ser maestra, mucho menos de un montón de niñatos que tendrían complejo de "super-poderosos". Para ser un exterminador se necesitaba más que tener una cara bonita o complexión atlética, se necesitaba sobre todo inteligencia junto con habilidades. Además de un excelente control de sus propios poderes, porque sino pondrían en peligro a los demás. Y si, aunque Taisei no lo supiera, ella estaba enterada que dos de esos mocosos eran príncipes, eso era lo que le molestaba, en especial porque también habría una princesa. Se había enterado esa mañana, gracias a su don de la premonición, que le mostro el futuro, haciéndole ver la imagen de los nuevos alumnos, entre ellos los niñatos de sangre real. ¡Por favor! ¿Príncipes y princesas como guerreros? ¡¿El mundo estaba loco o qué?! ¿Qué seguiría? ¿Qué los demonios dejarían de fregar a los humanos? Por supuesto que no. Esta bien, podría ser que Takuya y Raito fueran príncipes, futuros reyes que un día gobernarían sus pueblos, pero ellos eran diferentes… ella lo sabía, por algo ambos eran sus mejores amigos. A pesar de que uno fuera un dominante de mierda, y el otro un rebelde sin causa, los adoraba con todo su corazón, siendo los únicos a los que una vez quiso. Era sus hermanos, o es así como ella los veía. Mordiéndose el labio inferior acordó que por sus personalidades, esos dos no valían como profesores, y las otras posibilidades ya no era buenas. ¿Qué elección le quedaba? Ninguna, dejándola en cero. Soltando un suspiro no le quedaba de otra más que aceptar, especialmente porque Taisei se lo estaba pidiendo al estilo dictador, no como si fuera un maldito favor. Maldiciendo lo condenadamente bueno que era el moreno ordenando, solo le quedo fulminarlo con la mirada. Estaba segura que ser la maestra de estos desgraciados le seria complicado, trayéndole un sinfín de problemas. Un día se vengaría de su padre adoptivo, pero por ahora se aguantaría las ganas.

-Te odio por esto – musito fastidiada a lo que el hombre sonrió burlón –, me vengare un día _Inu-chan_ – fue su turno de sonreír al verlo fruncir el ceño por ese apodo que le decía ella desde que era una mocosa.

-Así que ese apodo sigue en pie, menudo cariño que me tienes – se quejo el moreno con molestia a lo que ella soltó una carcajada –. Me alegra que aceptaras, los alumnos llegaran en unas horas así que prepárate – ella asintió –, y compórtate – Hikari rodo los ojos al oírle.

-Claro, prometo no golpear a nadie… salvo que me provoquen – se quejo con fastidio. Taisei suspiro, esta niña algunas veces no entendía que las cosas no se resolvían solo con violencia, ¿es que nunca escucho sobre "hablar pacíficamente"? ¡Por supuesto que no! Al parecer nunca escucho las palabras de Taisei, este siempre le repetía los modales, diciéndole centenares de veces el respeto que debía darse y… ella le ignoro las mismas veces que se lo dijo y eso le enojaba bastante. Hikari era su hija, a pesar de no llevar su sangre, por tanto debía comportarse de una mejor manera, y aunque no lo quisiera ya seria tiempo en que la joven dejara las armas para buscar… una pareja. Si, el moreno tenía la esperanza que un día, esta fría mujer encontrara el amor, y después quizá tuviera hijos con su amado. ¿No seria lo correcto? Ella lo merecía. La ojiplata adoraba a los niños, muy en el fondo sabía que el sueño de Hikari era ser madre, no obstante, ella se negaba a ser feliz por el odio alojado en su alma, además de… la maldición que portaba. Ella entendió a donde iban sus pensamientos, tras lo cual bufo, dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse rumbo a la ciudad, siendo seguida por el hombre.

-Lo sé, luna nueva – dijo sin darle importancia al asunto mientras caminaba. Él a su lado negó con la cabeza, se notaba que la jovencita se tomaba este asunto muy a la ligera – debo alejarme de ellos en cuanto sea el momento y bla bla bla – Taisei soltó un suspiro haciéndola gruñir –, ¡Oh vamos! Estas demasiado gruñón hoy día, al parecer los años te han vuelto un viejo amargado – los ojos negros le miraron sorprendidos. ¡Esta mujer…!

-¿Es que no me tienes ni un poquito de respeto? – pregunto el ojinegro con seriedad, Hikari guardo silencio unos instantes, para luego sonreír con burla.

-La verdad es que no – contesto haciéndolo tropezar por tan sinceras palabras.

-¡DEBERIAS RESPETARME! ¡SOY MAYOR QUE TÚ! – ella le miro divertida y negó con la cabeza – por cierto, ¡¿Qué demonios te haz puesto en tu oreja izquierda?! ¡PARECES UNA DE ESAS NIÑAS DE MAL VIVIR! ¡NO TE EDUQUE ASÍ!

-Es la moda, Raito usa… – no la dejo continuar porque el moreno ya le había interrumpido.

-¡Y ME IMPORTA UNA MIERDA RAITO! ¡QUITATE ESAS COSAS MÁS TARDE! ¡ES UNA ÓRDEN! – los ojos color plata rodaron fastidiados. Algunas ocasiones Taisei podía ser peor que un padre verdadero, y esta era una de ellas. Ni de chiste se sacaría sus pendientes nuevos, se los había hecho después de su última misión y le gustaba que fueran diamantes. Además de seguro que de todas formas se enojaría cuando supiera que ella tenía tatuajes en su cuerpo... ahí si que estallaría en furia. ¿Cuándo Taisei comprendería que no era más una niña? Hikari era una mujer, una chica que dejo atrás su vida para volverse una exterminadora. ¿Qué esperaba su "padre" de ella? Guardaba la ilusión de que algún día, ella fuera una señorita educada y especializada en los temas del hogar. No pasaría eso. ¡Ella no era eso! Hikari nunca seria una mujer para el matrimonio, ella no estaba destinada a compartir su vida con un hombre, porque en cuanto este supiera lo que ella era de seguro la abandonaría cuando tuviera la oportunidad. Su padre siguió hablando y ella le siguió ignorando. No estaba concentrada en las palabras de Taisei, porque ahora prefería estar sumida en sus propios pensamientos, y estos estaban relacionados con los nuevos alumnos. ¿Qué tan difícil podía ser entrenarlos? No se imaginaba que esa misión sería la más difícil de su vida, y de paso, la que le traería cientos de problemas… incluso los del corazón.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000

Ambos estaban enojados, molestos por tener que estar juntos otra vez. Sus ojos lo demostraban, fulminándose con la mirada. Ella tenía estatura media-alta, una figura fina y esbelta recordando a la de una delicada bailarina, aunque con algunas curvas en sí. Pechos no muy grandes, pero bien formados junto con sus piernas largas y bien torneadas. Era rubia, con sus hermosos y largos cabellos cayendo delicadamente sobre sus hombros y espalda, recordaban a las hebras del oro, igualando incluso al brillo del mismo sol. Laceo y bastante largo, su cabello finalizaba a la altura de sus muslos, bien cuidado y suave a la vista, siendo perfectamente complementado con un flequillo algo largo y cuidadosamente peinado a ambos lados de su angelical rostro, dejando apreciar por completo las facciones de éste. Finas y delicadas, bastante detalladas como si el mismo Dios las hubiera esculpido. Su nariz era pequeña, algo chata y respingada, perfecta en sí. Mientras que sus labios eran rosados, algo carnosos y bastante apetecibles a la vista, siendo seguramente deseados por muchos hombres. Pero lo que más llamaba la atención en ese bello rostro eran los hermosos orbes que aquella muchacha poseía; grandes y profundos, de un bello color rosa que harían replantearse a cualquiera la existencia de ese color, porque francamente, muchos dudarían que ese color de ojos existiera de verdad. Tiernos y llenos de vida, rebosantes de bondad y cariño, pero en estos momentos lo único que expresaban era rabia, ansias de matar al que estaba frente a ella reclamándole una tontería de la cual ella no era culpable. ¡¿Por qué le echaba la culpa de este lío si ella no hizo nada?! Mientras frente a ella se encontraba un apuesto joven que le miraba con ganas de ahorcarla. Era un muchacho de estatura algo alta y complexión completamente atlética. Su pelo era corto y de punta pero desordenado lo que le daba un toque rebelde y juvenil. Su rostro era sin duda el sueño de toda mujer que al menos fuera consiente en apreciar la belleza masculina, sus rasgos faciales eran bastante agraciados, con unos pómulos bien formados y un esplendido mentón. Sus seductores labios eran rojizos, gruesos y de seguro la perdición de toda mujer que los viera. Claro, hasta que veías sus ojos. Grandes, de un hermoso color marrón que hipnotizaba a los que miraban tan solo una vez esos orbes, aunque en estos instantes esos ojos lanzaban chispas, ansiando matar a alguien. Y en el mejor de los casos a esa rubia descerebrada. Marrón y rosa chocaron, los dos colores intentado intimidar al otro, mientras que a un lado se hallaba una mirada verde que solo observaba la escena con cansancio. Los dos futuros esposos se odiaban a muerte. Izumi y Meil. Princesa y príncipe. Futura reina y futuro rey. Siempre era lo mismo con esos dos, nunca se llevarían bien ni siquiera aunque estuvieran a punto de morir. ¿Cómo era posible que alguien hubiera tenido siquiera la estúpida idea de comprometerlos? ¡¿Quién era el demente?! No, mejor dicho los dementes. Esos locos que no hallaban el detalle del odio de estos dos jóvenes, eran sus padres, los reyes de sus respectivos reinos. Decidieron por ellos, pactaron que sus hijos se casarían al llegar a la mayoría de edad… cosa que sucedería pronto. Nada los podría salvar, porque sencillamente ambos se odiaban, se desagradaban el uno al otro y esta boda solo seria atarlos a un martirio diario. Solo un milagro los salvaría. Y ese milagro llego, la suerte de ambos les sonrió con un fácil impedimento que retrasaría la ansiada boda y esta era el hecho de que ambos llevaban la sagrada marca del escorpión en sus cuerpos, nombrándolos como futuros exterminadores, que ahora necesitaban entrenamiento, y era esa la razón por la cual la boda estaba siendo aplazada. Otro grito por parte de la rubia y el portador de ojos verdes gimió de frustración al oír la respuesta de Meil. Hiroto no los comprendía, era el hermano mayor de Izumi, pero ver que esta y el moreno se casarían cuando se odiaban le provocaba… molestia y cansancio. El heredero al trono del reino de los Cisnes tenía el cabello de color pelirrojo brillante, algo desordenado y revuelto que le daba un estilo seductor. Su piel bastante pálida en combinación era opacada por aquellos brillantes orbes verdes que enloquecían a las jovencitas que tenían la posibilidad de verlos, y es que Hiroto era demasiado atractivo. Facciones perfectamente esculpidas, alto y con un cuerpo de atleta dejaba sin palabras a las mujeres, quienes hacían fila por esperar ser la "reina" de este futuro gobernante. Los gritos de ambos prometidos le colmaron la paciencia, que ya estaba perdida.

-¡Cállense ya! – grito enojado. ¡Estaba harto! No podía aguantar un minuto más con esos dos y sus estúpidas peleas que no tenían sentido alguno, y eso que les había aguantado por años con lo mismo. Al oír su grito ambos jóvenes se voltearon a verle unos segundos para luego apretar los dientes con rabia… oh oh.

-¡TÚ NO TE METAS EN ESTO! – las palabras de ambos resonaron en el bosque haciéndole gruñir. ¡Correcto! Que se mataran, a él le daba igual ya, si querían arrancarse las cabezas que lo hicieran. ¡Eso si! Hiroto no diría a los padres de ambos como se asesinaron mutuamente los "amados" esposos. Problema de ellos, a él que ni lo miraran cuando se hallaran los cadáveres de los prometidos que ni al altar llegaron.

-¡No le grites a mi hermano! ¡No tienes derecho chucho! – grito Izumi enojada. Detestaba tener que pasar tiempo con el bastardo de Meil, en especial por culpa de sus padres. ¡¿Es que no se cansaban de tener sus estúpidas ideas para intentar juntarlos?! Parecían casamenteros ingenuos que no comprendían el enorme disgusto que se tenían ambos jóvenes. La hermosa princesa estaba cansada, ¡Harta! Meil era un imbécil, un hombre que lo único que hacia era joder su vida. Tenía un montón de razones para no quererle por esposo, y la principal era que el principito ególatra no era un hombre de una sola mujer. ¡¿Quién no sabía eso?! ¡Por favor! ¡EL MUNDO ENTERO LO SABÍA! Pero al parecer los padres de ambos no entendían eso. ¿Qué querían? ¿Casar a la pobre rubia con un hombre infiel? ¿Querían que ella se quedara en el castillo como la esposa abnegada y fiel mientras él estaba con otras? ¡Ella no quería eso!

-¡No me llames chucho! ¡Bruja oxigenada! – le respondió el moreno. No soportaba a esa mujer, la detestaba en todo sentido, podía ser hermosa, no lo negaría, sin embargo… ¡Era una antipática de lo peor! Meil no estaba de acuerdo con el compromiso, es más, se había quejado miles de veces con su padre intentando hacerle cambiar de opinión, no obstante, no consiguió nada. ¡ÉL NO SE CASARIA! ¡NI AHORA NI NUNCA! Casarse sería atarse a una mujer de por vida, y él no estaba dispuesto a hacerlo. ¡Al diablo con tener una esposa! Meil no necesitaba una, podía gobernar su reino por si solo, si necesitaba herederos, pues luego vería ese tema más adelante. Al escuchar el gruñido de la chica junto con la patada que dio contra el suelo le hizo bufar. Detestaba cuando se ponía caprichosa, bueno, no ella no era caprichosa, sin embargo, él le decía así porque la hacia rabiar más.

-¡BASTARDO INFELIZ! – el grito de la rubia retumbo en la soledad.

-¡Ya! – fue el turno de Hiroto de meterse. Ambos prometidos le miraron enojados por la interrupción de su discusión, pero el pelirrojo no los dejo continuar –. Si siguen discutiendo jamás llegaremos a Wolfvillage, y necesitamos llegar antes que anochezca – eso era verdad. Al principio habían venido acompañados de un montón de guardias de palacio para que cuidaran de ellos… ¡POR FAVOR! Tenían dieciocho años, a excepción de Izumi que todavía tenía diecisiete, pero ya estaban grandecitos como para que los protegieran demasiado. Además Meil y Hiroto eran guerreros, puede que fueran príncipes, solo que eso no significaba que fueran unos inútiles. Contando que el prometido de su hermana era demasiado orgulloso y que le dijeran "inútil" o "dependiente", provocaría su furia. Así que en cuanto llegaron al bosque para cruzarlo, ordenaron a los guardias que se marcharan, ya que ellos continuarían su trayecto hasta el "consejo de exterminadores". Y lo estaban consiguiendo… hasta que Izumi se quejó que Meil le hizo tropezar, el moreno dijo que si ella se cayó era por su torpeza y así iniciaron una patética pelea. ¡¿Cómo serian de casados?! Seguro que se pelearían cada tres segundos.

-Pronto caerá la noche, y nos solicitaron antes del atardecer – continuo el pelirrojo suspirando – si siguen peleando nunca llegaremos, por favor ¿Meil? ¿Izumi?

-Tú… – Meil quiso reclamar pero prefirió callar. Si decía algo de seguro que empezaría otra pelea, y como dijo Hiroto, eso los retrasaría más. Miro a Izumi enojado, a lo que esta le devolvió la mirada. Ambos jóvenes gruñeron fastidiados antes que se miraran una vez más con desprecio para luego reiniciar la caminata dejando atrás al ojiverde. Este suspiro. Era imposible razonar con ellos. Resignado los siguió en silencio, viendo como delante de Izumi iba Meil murmurando lo fastidiosa que era esa princesa. En realidad el moreno no la odiaba tanto, solo que no la podía ver como una esposa… ¡Jamás! Seria estúpido verla de esa forma. ¿Casarse con una mujer que odiaba? ¡NUNCA! Prefería pasar la noche con una mujer cualquiera y luego a la mañana siguiente seguir cada uno por su cuenta, si, Meil no estaba hecho para sostener una relación. Otro detalle es que él quería ser un exterminador, quería aventuras, quería riesgos que correr para demostrar cuan fuerte podía llegar a ser. Había oído historias sobre los exterminadores, en especial, sobre tres que lograron graduarse antes de tiempo, volviéndolos los mejores de las épocas. ¡Meil sería mucho mejor que ellos! demostraría que el mejor exterminador nacería dentro de poco. ¿No era lo que siempre quiso? ¿No espero tantos años para finalmente poder ser uno de ellos? por supuesto que lo hizo. Y ahora era su momento. Una arrogante sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios. Sin duda los dejaría sin palabras con sus dones, junto con sus habilidades y fuerza. Lo que no sabía es que para ser el grandioso exterminador que él quería ser, primero debería derrotar a una mujer que le pondría tantos obstáculos a su vida, que no le daría ni un respiro. Podría ser que este joven no quisiera casarse porque no amaba a su prometida, pero… no sabía que una mujer verdaderamente retadora le haría la vida imposible, e incluso se sorprendería al descubrir que el amor siempre traía desgracias aún para un príncipe... _el amor nunca era cosa fácil, ni ahora ni nunca. _

* * *

**Y aquí acaba el prólogo! Me quedo un poquito largo, pero espero que les haya gustado. Como ya dije, si alguien quiere participar con gusto aceptare OC'S y es por eso que aquí les dejo la ficha de datos:**

**-Nombre:**

**-Edad: **(bueno, omitamos esto ya que todos tienen 18)

**-Aspecto: **(bien detallado)

**-Personalidad: **(descríbanla bien)

**-Reino: **(halcón, águila, coyote, zorro, lobo, chacal, leopardo, tigre, león, irbis, jaguar)

**-Tatuaje**: (el tatuaje del escorpión, indiquen donde lo llevaran)

**-Armas: **(cada arma esta caracterizada debido a un elemento, los cánidos utilizan el fuego u oscuridad, los felinos tierra o agua, y las aves viento o luz) (el número máximo de armas es de tres, pueden combinar con los elementos)

**-Capacidades físicas: **(en que destacan como en cual de estas cinco capacidades son su punto débil; velocidad, fuerza, resistencia, defensa y flexibilidad)

**-Don: **(tienen dos dones, el psíquico (usado para el rastreo y defensa) y el variado (este puede equivaler a cualquier don menos de dote psíquico, útil a la hora de combates))

**-Historia: **(detallada por favor)

**-Pareja: **(No hago reservas hasta que elija quienes participaran, pero los únicos que no se pueden son Goenji (Misteryname) y Hiroto (más adelante lo entenderán))

**-Extras: **(algo que quieran agregar)

**Y esta es la ficha, espero los datos de las que deseen participar y pronto actualizare "Eternal Melody" como los otros fics que tengo jeje – risa nerviosa – espero pronto traerlas la conty de este fic también. Sin más que decir los dejo, bye y cuídense. **


End file.
